


The Curse or the Knife

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood Magic, M/M, Rituals, haunted dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt 'blood magic'. Basically crack fic.</p><p>“I hate Santana.”</p><p>Kurt nodded. “I know baby, but she’s in Sweden right now. Hating her is just wasted energy. We need to focus on the task at hand.”</p><p>“You mean the ritual,” Blaine said. “You mean the ritual with the blood, and the chalk, and the fire, and who the fuck buys someone a doll from a guy loitering next to a graveyard, seriously, who does that?”</p><p>“Santana, apparently.” Kurt stood and brushed off his jeans, setting the chalk he’d used to draw a circle on the floor back on the dresser. “You know, if being scared is all it takes to get you to swear, I would have started jumping out of closets at you at a long time ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse or the Knife

“I hate Santana.”

Kurt nodded. “I know baby, but she’s in Sweden right now. Hating her is just wasted energy. We need to focus on the task at hand.”

“You mean the ritual,” Blaine said. “You mean the ritual with the blood, and the chalk, and the fire, and who the fuck buys someone a doll from a guy loitering next to a graveyard, seriously, who does that?”

“Santana, apparently.” Kurt stood and brushed off his jeans, setting the chalk he’d used to draw a circle on the floor back on the dresser. “You know, if being scared is all it takes to get you to swear, I would have started jumping out of closets at you at a long time ago."

“How are you making  _jokes_?” Blaine asked.

“Well, there are only three reactions to being haunted by a demon doll. Reaction one, denial, which we skipped straight through after we woke up to it trying to choke you.”

Blaine grimaced, running a hand along the bruises on his throat. “Okay, and the other two?”

“Option two is panic and hysteria, which you have covered nicely, so I figured it couldn’t hurt to take up option three, acceptance.”

“You can’t even watch a horror movie without screaming! How are you the calm one?”

Kurt shrugged. “It’s always the ones you least expect. Now go find the candles while I find the knife. Is the doll still there?”

Blaine’s head snapped up from the drawer he’d been rifling through, horrified. “I don’t know! And I am not looking.”

“What happened to courage?”

“What happened to there being no such thing as ghosts and haunted objects? Courage my-”

“Honestly, sweetie, you can be so melodramatic,” Kurt sighed, taking the candles. “We need to light one candle for each haunting. How many are we at?”

“Strangling is definitely one. What counts as an actual haunting? Do the flickering lights count? The creepy noises?”

“I guess? I think it’s better to do too many than too little. So that’s what,” Kurt ticked off each day he’d come home to something moved, or to Blaine sitting quaking on the bed, or the times they’d woken up to something sharp levitating above them about to impale them in their sleep. “I think thirty-two? Round it up to thirty-five, I’m bound to have missed a couple. You count the candles out, I’ll check on dolly.”

They hadn’t really known what to do with the doll once they’d realised she was the cause of the haunting. She only caused chaos when there was nobody watching her, and after some fairly extensive internet research they’d determined that a box made of mirrors would keep her contained for a couple of hours. There’d actually been a very helpful forum all about evil spirits inhabiting dolls, which was handy, given the nearest occult bookstore that had the book they needed to learn the ritual was in Germany.

Once the candles were lit and set on the chalk circle, Kurt closed his eyes and hoped that he wasn’t about to lose any fingers. Blaine launched himself behind the bed just as Kurt pulled the doll out of the box and threw her into the centre of the circle, both men whimpering. It appeared Kurt’s calmness was limited to ritual prep.

“Right,” Kurt said weakly, trying in vain to swallow down the lump in his throat. “The doll is in the circle. Now we just play the mp3  _twixxi77_  sent us, and cut across our palms and let our blood soak into the velvet cloth, before wrapping the doll in it and going around the circle counter-clockwise blowing out each candle. Simple enough.”

“About that. Is there any… non-blood related sacrifice we can offer instead? Saliva, maybe?”

Kurt shook his head. “Sorry baby, it has to be blood.”

He turned his laptop speakers on and started the mp3, before taking Blaine’s hand and leading him to stand with him at the head of the circle, facing the doll. Kurt removed the cloth from his pocket, picked up the knife from the dresser, and made the cut across his palm, pressing just deep enough to make blood bubble up along the thin line. He smeared the blood on the cloth and then offered Blaine the knife.

“Now you.”

Blaine stared at the knife, face chalk white. “I… I don’t know if I can,” he whispered.

“Do you want me to do it for you?”

“No! No, I can do it. I can do it. I just might faint afterwards.”

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “I know this is hard for you, but either you give up your blood and we end this now, or we spend the rest of our lives being eternally haunted by this stupid doll. I don’t want either of us to die before we even have the chance to have our dream wedding!”

Blaine made the cut.

Once the candles were extinguished, Kurt put the doll back in the mirror box. It already felt lighter in the apartment, less tense. Kurt’s headache was gone, Blaine’s cheeks were rosy instead of grey, and the bedroom light finally stopped clicking on and off. Kurt left Blaine in the bedroom to erase the circle while he took the doll outside and got rid of it for good. By the time he returned, Blaine was face down on the bed. There were no signs in the bedroom of there ever having been a ritual performed, and once Kurt had chewed Santana out when she returned from her vacation, they were never going to mention the haunting again.

At least, that was the plan.

Right up until Sam gave Blaine a “super cool” action figure for his birthday.

It took them two hours to find Blaine, hiding under the guest bed, and another half an hour and a promise of a blowjob for Kurt to get him to go back to his own party.

Dolls were officially off the suitable presents for Blaine list, and when their daughter begged Daddy and Papa to play tea parties with her and her dollies, Blaine always found himself suddenly drowning in work that needed to be done right that minute, sorry baby, maybe next time?

 


End file.
